


How to successfully take care of one another

by Phantje



Series: How to ... [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Babysitting, Cuddling, Cute, Filming, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Napping, Phan Fluff, Playing, Storytelling, danisnotonfire - Freeform, sprinkleofglitter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantje/pseuds/Phantje
Summary: Dan films a couple of videos with Louise and while doing so Phil has the task to take care of Darcy and entertain her. This comes in handy as Phil loves kids and needs a bit time to figure out what he is feeling for Dan. Unfortunately Darcy makes him remember everything with asking him directly whether he loves Dan.The day still turns out to be lovely with playing games, telling stories and napping. It even turns out lovelier than any of the involded could have pathomed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chaptered?! story. Comments and kudos are as welcome as ever! Read you next Saturday. <3 :)

Phil’s POV 

Dan’s phone buzzed. Normally it would be Dan to notice this first. Obviously. But right now it had been me. Sitting in the lounge alone somehow helped me to develop extremely quick observation skills. The second the phone had buzzed my eyes were fixed onto it. I couldn’t remember when or why Dan had left his phone with me. But to be honest, it didn’t really matter actually. Nothing actually happened to matter to me whenever Dan wasn’t around. I’ve been feeling like this for a rather long time. And it wasn’t really nice, that was safe to say. I wasn’t able to do anything without Dan around, it only ever felt pointless.  
The only thing I then considered myself lucky about was the fact, that Dan obviously hadn’t noticed anything at all. That was because whenever I had to do something with him or concerning him it would always feel like the most thrilling thing ever. I know that I was being weird but I couldn’t help it. At least Dan didn’t know about anything, was all I kept telling myself. Luckily it wasn’t like everything felt pointless and dull, as Dan and I did quite a few things together but sitting on the couch in the lounge, alone, certainly was.  
Dan’s phone buzzed again. This time I got up, unlocked the phone and looked at the message. It has never been a huge thing for either of us whenever the other one would look at our phones. We completely trusted each other. Dan answering business mails using my phone was nearly an every-day situation. Also looking at the other one’s texts while the other one wasn’t there was normal and helped us to escape several awkward situations. Sometimes answering a text quickly whether it was only a simple “Yes” really could help a lot.  
I looked at the phone screen and saw that Dan had gotten two new texts from Louise. I opened them and read them quickly. “Hey Dan! A little something happened. I really want to shoot with you today but unfortunately I can only come if I can bring my little buddy with me. Louise xxx” The first one said. “I was talking about Darcy, obviously. Can I bring her with me? Pls? No babysitter available. (I need your answer fairly quickly…) Thx.”  
I could tell that this was really important at once. Dan and Louise had agreed to be meeting today at our house to shoot two videos together. So receiving an answer if she could bring her little daughter would help to get everything to work. Without hesitation I quickly got out of the lounge and looked for Dan. After I hadn’t found him in his room, I assumed that he might be in the bathroom, having a shower. Unfortunately my stupid brain decided that nothing but the thought of him showering was worth sending shivers down my spine. And even though I was the only one who knew about this I blushed and had to take a deep breath before knocking at the door.  
“It’s open!” Dan called from inside.  
I had to swallow. A croaky “What?” was all I was able to say.  
“I’m not naked, Phil…” Dan said and I could hear him rolling his eyes.  
“I’m brushing my teeth...”  
As he said that I noticed that first of all the water wasn’t running and secondly Dan actually also really made a noise as if he was having a toothbrush between his teeth. I decided to trust him and opened the door. Even though Dan wasn’t exactly naked the sight of him with only a towel around his waist forced me to take a deep breath. He turned around to me and smiled.  
I coughed and managed to say: “You got a text from Louise. Can Darcy come?”  
Dan frowned and finished brushing his teeth before he asked: “Pardon? What did Louise write? Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, she asked if she could bring Darcy with her… If she can, everything will be fine…” I tried to explain.  
“Oh… I guess it would be alright. Sure. But… if Darcy comes, somebody will have to look after her…”  
It took me a moment to realise that this somebody obviously had to be me. “I’d love to look after her! If Louise and you can trust me with it!” I was telling the truth. Children were never pointless, looking after Darcy would be lovely.  
“You know that I trust you with everything… Except scissors perhaps…” he laughed and I couldn’t help but join in.  
“Have you answered her yet? It seemed urgent.” Dan said after a while.  
“No, I wanted to ask you first.”  
“May you answer Louise now? I mean… Like this I could start with dry-blowing and straitening my hair.”  
“Butiloveyourhairlikethis!” I mumbled.  
“Pardon?” he asked and raised his eyebrow.  
“Sure.” I said, held up the phone to show him that I was about to write and closed the door.  
Scenarios like this were happening quite a lot in the last time. In the last few weeks I’d always mumble out some inappropriate things I should keep for myself. Luckily Dan never understood what I said. Otherwise he would surely know how I was feeling about him. … again all this didn’t matter, at least not right now. I focused on the things that did and wrote to Louise: “No problem! Phil is looking forward to be looking after her.” A second later a reply came back: “Thank you! Darcy’s looking forward to it too!” I smiled at Dan’s phone and decided that I should prepare something for my small guest I would be welcoming in about an hour or two. The best thing to do was to make my room the cosiest possible. I gathered together a lot of blankets and toys. My Tortoro was already sitting on my bed and Lion was too, obviously. Out of a cupboard in my drawer I got some different soft and cuddly friends of mine. After I had finished decorating my room, I was pretty proud of myself. I had even put on some fairy lights!  
Just as I was arranging everything a little bit new, so you could actually see Lion, I heard someone clapping in the doorframe. It was Dan smiling down at me. “Good work, Phil. I’m impressed. Hang on, I’ll get something.” He said and disappeared into his room. A second later he was back with the toy I had once given to him. He handed it over and said: “There you go. It’s my favourite one.”  
I took it and managed to mumble a “Thank you.”. The toy I had once given to him was his favourite? Perhaps this all meant nothing but it was still really nice.  
I turned around just to find Dan still standing in the doorframe. He looked really great. He always did to be honest. Even though I also really liked it when his hair was curly I still thought he always looked good.  
Dan was smiling at me and nobody of us said a word until we heard the doorbell ring. I raised an eyebrow and shot a questioning glance towards Dan. He only shrugged his shoulders and went to open the door. I stood up and followed him. It couldn’t be Louise who was standing in front of our door because if she was she would have had to leave earlier than the time I had send her the text.  
I couldn’t have been more wrong because as Dan opened the door it was no one else than Louise and Darcy. Louise smiled in an apologising way.  
“Hey guys.” She said and sounded sorry.  
“Sorry… I think you might already know that I have left before I got your text Phil, I kind of knew, you wouldn’t mind…”  
“What gave it away?” I asked. Nothing actually bothered me about her confession except the fact that she could tell that I had been the one writing to her.  
“The lion emoji.” She said and pulled me into a hug.  
I nodded and suddenly felt something or rather someone hugging my leg. It was Darcy. She smiled brightly up to me. After Louise had let go I kneeled down and said.  
“Hello, Darcy. It’s great to see you again.” As an answer to this Darcy fell around my neck. I laughed, stood up and held her tight. I really liked that small bundle of joy. Trying not to squeeze her too hard, I held her tight. Dan and Louise were looking at Darcy and me.  
“You look really cute together.” Dan said quietly,  
“Yes.” Louise said and beamed.  
“So, everything is settled than?” she asked and stroke Darcy’s hair. “You are going to stay with uncle Phil and I’ll film something with uncle Dan?”  
“Jack is my uncle!” Darcy pouted.  
“Oh… Yes. Jack is your uncle. Dan and Phil are your best friends and protectors.” Louise corrected herself. Darcy nodded and smiled up at me.  
“Okay.” Louise said and took up her bag from the ground.  
“Okay.” Dan repeated and tousled first Darcy’s and then my hair.  
“Have fun you two!” He said and smiled warmly. I could melt in his smile. It was the warmest thing ever! After Louise and Dan left, I stood in the hallway for a few moments.  
“Phil?” Darcy quietly asked.  
I had almost forgotten about her, even though I was still holding her in my arms. “Let the adventure begin.” I said and ran towards my room. Darcy giggled with joy. As we reached my room I gently put her onto the floor and collapsed onto my bed. Not long after Darcy was climbing onto me. She was holding Lion in her right and the toy I once gave to Dan in her left hand. After she eventually sat on my tummy, the place she aimed for, she was looking at me quietly.  
“Do you love Dan?” she asked after a while.  
I really hoped I misunderstood her, so I answered: “Yes, I love you, Darcy.”  
“I love you too.” She said and stroke through my hair with lion in her hand.  
“But do you love Dan?” she asked again.  
It wouldn’t be fair if I wouldn’t answer properly so I said: “Yes, he is a great best friend.”  
“I also have best friends.” Darcy told me and smiled proudly. “But do you love Dan even more?”  
Darcy couldn’t be serious, could she? How would she know? She was only a tiny human!  
“I think you do, actually.” She said and nodded wisely. “Mum and I think you do.” Louise thought I loved Dan, more than a best friend? All the time I thought I would be so good at hiding it.  
“Well, your mother is a wise women.” I said before I realised I did.  
Darcy nodded proudly. “So you do love Dan?” she asked.  
I sighed a little bit and then whispered into her ear: “Alright. Darcy. I think you can keep a secret to yourself. So if I know tell you that I love Dan you have to keep that completely to yourself! You can’t even tell mummy because otherwise it wouldn’t be our secret.”  
Darcy nodded and looked really serious. Then she bend forwards and whispered into my ear, which tickled quite a lot: “I can keep your secret Phil. It’s our secret now.”  
I couldn’t help but hug her tightly. “Thank you.” I said and smiled.  
“Your welcome. What are we going to do now?” she asked.  
“I’m glad you asked, as I have got something pretty amazing on my mind.” Darcy’s eyes widened with excitement. “How about we go for a walk through our house but pretend we are on the countryside?” I proposed.  
“Yes.” She said excitedly.  
“Alright.” I said and sat up. She climbed off me and watched me closely. “So, first of all we have to imagine someone we are going onto this walk with. We could say each other but maybe it will help if you’d imagine another one as well…” I started.  
“I’ll take mummy and you’ll take Dan.” She decided for us.  
“Okay.” I said and smiled at her. I adored her even more now.  
“Right. So we each got somebody to go on this walk with. Then let’s start. Can you hear the river flowing between here and here?” I asked and pointed onto my bed and the pile of blankets.  
“Yes.” She said and nodded eagerly.  
“How shall we cross it?”  
“You go first because you are my protector and then I can jump into your arms.” Darcy said after she had thought about my question for a while.  
“Good choice of how to cross a river.” I said and jumped onto the pile of blankets.  
“Attention!” Darcy shouted and her tongue was sticking out of her mouth a little bit, just like mine was whenever I was laughing. It looked exactly the same except that she was concentrating and not laughing.  
Darcy jumped and landed safely in my arms. She laughed happily.  
“Great! We have crossed the river. But oh noooo! There are a lot of mosquitos right in front of us!”  
Darcy looked up to me in shock. “What shall we do?” she whispered.  
“Maybe you could sing something to them and stop them from looking at me and then you have to be really quick and run to me, okay?”  
Darcy nodded bravely and started singing. She was singing the Olaf-song from Frozen. It was really cute but I decided to stay in character and run towards my door, as I opened it I shouted: “Now, Darcy! Quick!”  
She stopped singing and ran towards me. I picked her up and closed the door.  
“You are really brave.” I told her and she smiled up to me.  
Together we had lots of fun on that day. We kept having to deal with dangerous animals and situations but together we managed. It was really lovely to play with her. I really admired her for being so clever at such a young age. She somehow saw my feelings towards Dan! Maybe that was because Louise had told her something about it but I believed she was a great observer. Darcy and my activities also included a picnic in our lounge, consisting out of a large bowl of different cereal. (Mainly Dan’s.) After we had eaten Darcy pretended to have fallen into a puddle. She started to roll on the sofa and giggle.  
“Look Phil! I’m full of mud!” she shouted and showed me her perfectly clean dress.  
“Oh no! What shall we do? Mummy shouldn’t notice, should she?” I asked her.  
“No!” she screamed and looked worried.  
“Well… Do you have an idea?”  
“I saw a river earlier!” Darcy told me.  
“Have you?” I asked and thought what she could possibly mean.  
“Yes.” She nodded then she whispered: “The bathroom.”  
“Oh… The river.” I said and laughed.  
“Let’s go!” Darcy shouted and jumped up and down. I caught her and we made our way to the bathroom. While she was washing her hands I was holding her around her waist.  
“Cola bottle soap!” Darcy said excited.  
“It smells amazing doesn’t it?”  
“Yes! We have it as well!” she said and sniffed her hands.  
“Shall we continue our journey?” I asked her.  
“Yes! Please!” Darcy shouted.  
I laughed, let her stand on her own feed again and let her decide what to do next. After a bit of time when Dan and Louise were still filming together I started to get slightly tired. I hated myself for that. I was supposed to entertain Darcy. After I had successfully hidden my third yawn I told her: “Darcy, I think something attacked your protector, I’m very weak.”  
“Oh no!” She shouted and sounded pretty concerned.  
“You have to go to bed.” She told me and pulled at my hand. “I will tell you a story and you will soon get better.”  
“Thank you.” I smiled and got up.  
As we reached my room I fell onto my bed and Darcy put the blanket over me. “What kind of story do you want?” she asked me.  
“It doesn’t matter. Something nice?”  
“I know what I’m going to tell you.”  
“Okay. Thank you.”  
“I’m going to tell you how a little bear Dan loves a little lion called Phil.”  
I felt my cheeks blushing but I somehow really wanted to hear that story, so I said nothing and listened to Darcy. The story was really lovely but sadly I didn’t know how it ended as I fell asleep with the words: “The small bear Dan used to be sad but as he saw the lion Phil he was able to smile again.”


	2. Dan's POV

Dan’s POV

I handed Phil the toy he once gave me and said: “There you go. It’s my favourite one.”  
Maybe this little hint would help him to understand how I was feeling inside. Phil turned around and placed the toy next to the others. He really was adorable. Even though I should have probably left I still stood in the doorframe when he turned around. I smiled down at him. It was painful how much I wanted him to know how I felt, but no, rejection wasn’t something I could bare right now and as that was his only possible reaction I decided to live my life with a few more lies until I felt ready to tell and at the same time lose him.  
Just as I was thinking about saying something to Phil, we heard the doorbell ring. When we opened the door we found Darcy and Louise in front of us. She must have known Darcy would be welcome here, otherwise she wouldn’t be here yet, I thought and a few moments later Louise herself explained us exactly what I had just thought. Phil seemed fine with her explanation except for the fact that she knew it was him who had texted her.  
“What gave it away?” he asked.  
“The lion emoji.” Louise simply said and hugged Phil. I laughed. Phil and his animal emojis, luckily he never attached some to business texts… Now Darcy joined to hug Phil. Darcy is a really cute little girl with a lot of energy. After Louise let go of Phil, he kneeled down and greeted Darcy properly. He really knew how to behave himself with little children. Well, he always knew how to behave, if I’m being honest. I never knew… I usually tried to copy Phil whenever I wasn’t sure myself, which happened far too regularly.  
Phil stood up and held Darcy tight. This morning I had asked myself as I sat in the kitchen with his glasses and PJ’s on if he could possibly be any cuter… It turned out that holding a small girl in his arms made him cuter than I ever thought was possible.  
“You really look cute together.” I quietly said.  
“Yes.” Louise agreed.  
“So, everything is settled than?” she asked and tousled Darcy’s hair. “You are going to stay with uncle Phil and I’ll film something with uncle Dan?”  
“Jack is my uncle!” Darcy pouted.  
“Oh… Yes. Jack is your uncle. Dan and Phil are your best friends and protectors.” Louise corrected herself. Darcy nodded and beamed up to Phil.  
“Okay.” Louise said and took up her bag from the ground.  
“Okay.” I repeated. I wasn’t sure what to do, so I simply stroke Darcy’s hair and because I couldn’t help it I also ran my fingers through Phil’s. He smiled. “Have fun you two!” I said and hated to leave them. I turned around and followed Louise into my room.  
“Darcy is going to have a great day!” she told me and smiled widely.  
“Yes, Phil is a great… human.” I agreed.  
Louise grinned cheekily up to me but decided not to say anything. Did I already give my feelings away? In one sentence?  
“We are going to have a great day too, as you are also a really great human.” Louise said and sat down on the chair I had prepared for her.

Louise and I really had a lot of fun shooting our two videos together. But at the same time I couldn’t help but think about what Phil and Darcy were doing. I suppose Louise kind of knew what I was thinking because it was the fastest we had ever finished filming two videos together.  
“That really was great fun, thanks for coming over to us.” I said and smiled.  
“It really was great! Shall we look and see what the other two are doing?” she asked and I was really thankful she did.  
“Yes.” I answered a little too quickly but Louise only smiled and left my room. Phil’s door was closed so we first of all checked in the lounge and kitchen. As we didn’t find them there we returned to Phil’s room. I carefully opened the door. Phil and Darcy were lying on his bed. Darcy rested her head on Phil’s tummy and quietly told him something. I quietly opened the door a little wider so Louise could have a look as well. As she saw them lying on the bed she hugged me.  
“He really is cute.” She whispered into my ear. I felt my cheeks turning red and couldn’t find an answer.  
Darcy kept telling her, what I supposed to be a story, to Phil. One of Phil’s hands was laying on Darcy’s tummy and she played with his fingers. I looked at Phil for a little longer and noticed that his eyes were closed. He was breathing calmly. Was he actually sleeping? I couldn’t help but think how unbelievably cute I looked.  
Louise slowly stepped towards Darcy. As Darcy noticed her she said quietly: “Mummy!”  
“Hello Darcy!” Louise whispered.  
“I’m telling Phil a story!” she said and waved at me.  
I slowly stepped towards Phil’s bed and sat down next to him and her. “What are you telling him?” I asked.  
“What’s the story about?” Louise asked.  
Darcy concentrated on Phil’s fingers and didn’t reply at once. “It’s about a little bear and a lion falling in love.” She mumbled.  
“That’s really cute!” I told her and stroke her hair. She smiled proudly up to me.  
“Do you have names for the bear and the lion?” Louise asked.  
“Yes.” She whispered and nodded slowly.  
“What are they called?” I asked her.  
“Dan and Phil.” She said. I felt myself blushing and could hear that Louise really had to try hard not to laugh. “Phil wanted me to tell him this story!” Darcy defended herself.  
“Oh.” was all I could say.  
“Do you want to go and eat something?” Louise asked helplessly.  
“We already ate some of Dan’s cereal.” Darcy said. I smiled. Phil always ate my cereal…  
“Do you want to eat anything warm perhaps, or do you want to drink something?” Louise asked again.  
“I would like to drink something.” Darcy told us.  
“Okay.” Louise sounded pleased.  
“Dan can you please help me free Darcy out of Phil’s embrace?” she asked me. I nodded and carefully took his hand. Darcy crawled away from him.  
The moment Louise closed the door, Phil opened his eyes. He looked a little bit confused but smiled as he recognized me. “Where is Darcy?” he asked quietly.  
“Louise and Darcy are drinking something.” I told him and noticed I was still holding his hand. I let go immediately because I didn’t want to touch him if he didn’t want me to. Phil blushed and nodded.  
“So you two ate my cereal?” I asked. I couldn’t think of anything else to say.  
“Yes. Sorry, we were having a picnic and I couldn’t think of anything else to eat.” Phil said.  
“No problem. It sounds like you two had a lot of fun!”  
“Yes!” Phil beamed.  
“But, I feel a little bit silly because I fell asleep.”  
“Don’t! Darcy really enjoyed telling you that story.”  
Phil blushed. “As far as I remember, it was a really good story too!” he said quietly.  
I blushed and out of nowhere I decided to tell Phil how I felt. Louise and Darcy were around so he had to pretend everything was normal for at least the rest of the day. That might have been selfish but first of all I was simply really scared.  
“Phil.” I started.  
He looked up to me curiously and sat up.  
“I… have to tell you something. I don’t know why I decided to do this now, I guess I think I’m safe because Louise and Darcy will stay for a bit longer… It’s really hard to actually say it…”  
Phil sat there really quiet and wasn’t even moving a muscle. I took a deep breath and said the fastest I could: “I think I like you really much. In fact more than you might think I do…”  
Phil laughed quietly and said: “Slow down a bit!” He smiled encouragingly and I took another deep breath: “Phil, I really like you. I think you are the most adorable person ever. Especially today. How dare you be so cute with Darcy? I really can’t but tell you how much I like you.”  
Phil seemed to have stopped breathing. But then he suddenly whispered quietly: “I don’t think you like me nearly as much as I like you.”  
I could feel my eyes widen. Slowly I allowed myself to smile. “No. Phil. I don’t think you get me.”  
“I do!” he disagreed.  
“Do you? Then you would know that I love you!” I said. After a few moments I realised what exactly I had just said. I blushed and Phil was looking at me in… shock? Great, I ruined everything.  
“You love me?” Phil quietly asked.  
“Yes.” I admitted. Everything was too late now.  
“I had no idea! If I would have known…” …I would have already kicked you out. I continued Phil’s sentence in my brain.  
“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have told you anything. Sorry… Let’s forget…”  
“No! Dan! It’s really brave of you to have said that!” But…  
“Honestly…”  
Phil interrupted me once again. “Dan! I think it’s brave because I could have never done so myself, even though if I feel exactly the same!”  
I froze. Did he really just say that?  
“I always thought I was able to hide my feelings for you and it seemed I was able to hide them from you, as I was far too scared, but well… I wasn’t able to hide them from anyone else… At least so it seemed. Even Darcy told me that she, and Louise, thought I loved you.”  
“Darcy?” I asked in surprise.  
“Yes!”  
“I can’t believe she is cleverer than me!” I said.  
“How did she notice and I didn’t? I love you! I thought I always observed everything you did! How could I not notice that you felt the same?”  
“I don’t know! But I’m honestly asking myself the exact same questions!” Phil said.  
We both laughed. It felt good to be able to simply laugh together once again. All the pressure and anxious feelings were gone. I couldn’t believe how happy I was.  
Phil said he liked me just as much as I did and I never noticed.  
“I thought you would kick me out, if I tell you how I felt.” I quietly said.  
“What?” Phil’s eyes widened in shook and before I could do anything, Phil held me tight in his arms. “I would never do such a thing!” Phil whispered into my ear. “I love you Dan! I could never do such a thing!”  
“I love you too!” I whispered.  
Phil loosened his grip and looked into my eyes. “You are so beautiful… I just wanted to say that. And oh, I also really do like your Hobbit hair.” I frowned. “I really do.” Phil said.  
“I love everything about you!” I told him and tousled his hair.  
Phil sighed and my heart jumped a little bit. “Dan…” Phil started, shook his head and leaned forward, staring into my eyes. I stared back and felt a little bit like fainting when Phil’s lips met mine, in the best possible way.  
The kiss felt amazing but unfortunately we both had to catch some breath. We broke apart and giggled. The next thing that happen was Louise running towards us and tackling both of us.  
“Finally!” she shouted into my ear.  
“How did you know?” I asked her after we all sat up properly.  
“How could I not know?” she asked me.  
Phil and I laughed. “Fair point.”  
Then I noticed a small sound coming from the hallway. I got up and saw Darcy crying. I quickly picked her up and hugged her. She clung on to my neck.  
“What’s wrong Darcy?” I quietly asked.  
“I… told Phil and my secret!” she said and didn’t stop crying.  
“Phil?” I shouted towards his bedroom. Within a second he was next to me and stroke Darcy’s hair.  
“Everything is fine Darcy!” he told her.  
“Really?” she sniffed.  
“Yes. I told him that I loved him.” Phil said and smiled widely.  
“I love you too.” Darcy said and kissed my cheek. I hugged her really tight. She helped me to confess my feelings after all.  
“Group-hug!” Louise shouted and pushed Phil and me together. We all laughed and I quickly kissed Phil’s cheek and winked at him. Phil blushed and returned the kiss. Today was even tough I never thought it would be possible, literally the most fun I ever had.


End file.
